


Very Funny

by yeah_no_sorry



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Tension, But he's in denial like nooo, Dex is really gay, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, it's not angsty tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_no_sorry/pseuds/yeah_no_sorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dex is legit furious at Nursey for not taking care of himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Funny

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these characters and their love so like yeah...  
> It's mainly teen and up cuz of the cursing, idk how this website works yet

“Here you go. Studying hard, I see.” Will looks up from his laptop where he is seated at the kitchen table, and Bitty smiles down at him, holding out a plate heaped with warm chocolate chip cookies. Chowder, sitting across from him, looks up in delight.  
“Thanks, Bitty! You’re the best,” Chowder says, eagerly chomping down on the gooey offering. Will throws him an amused smile and tries to ignore the irritation rising in his chest when Nursey, seated beside him, pipes up, “Yeah, thanks Bits,” and leans over Will to reach for a cookie. Nursey’s spicy sweet scent envelops him for a second, but then it’s gone and Nursey is seated normally again, chewing his cookie and absently twirling a pen in his hands as he pores over a book of poetry. Will pauses for a moment to glower at Nursey, even though he isn’t looking, and reaches out to grab his own cookie. “Thanks, Bitty,” he adds, attempting to give Bitty a smile while simultaneously shoving a cookie in his mouth. Bitty laughs, “You’re all very welcome. I should be studying too, actually, but I can’t stop thinking about my next pie. I’m trying out a new recipe.” He smiles determinedly and balls up his fists. “It’s gonna taste even better than my grandmother’s buttermilk biscuits on a warm day in December!”  
Will snorts and chokes on his cookie.

The three frogs walk back to the freshman dorms, their shoulders bumping casually as they amble along. Chowder chats mindlessly, telling them all about his day and his family back home, Nursey smiles and points out the color of the sky and the way the bare tree branches look against it, and Will rolls his eyes, but feels a familiar sense of peace. He’s beginning to feel like he really belongs here, like Samwell is really his home.  
Chowder waves goodbye to Will and Nursey when he gets to his dorm, and the two are left alone. They walk for a few moments in comfortable silence, until Nursey says, “So, any ideas for a date to winter screw?” Will pauses for a second, caught off guard, and feels his breath catch in his chest. If Nursey notices, he doesn’t say anything, so Will tries to get an answer out as fast as possible. “Oh, um…no, I haven’t really thought about it. I mean, well, I’m like busy with finals and stuff, so, yeah, no, I haven’t.” He stumbles over his words and Nursey raises his eyebrows. “Dude, chill, I was just asking. I get it. I haven’t found a date yet eith-” he pauses, nose twitching, and sneezes loudly. He sniffles for a moment, and then follows up with two other sneezes in quick succession. It’s Will’s turn to raise his eyebrows now. “Bless you?” he says, feeling the corner of his mouth twitch with amusement.  
“Shut up, Poindext-” Nursey sneezes before he can finish his sentence.  
“Wait, sorry, who were you talking to? I didn’t catch that last part,” Will teases lightly.  
“Ha ha, you’re hilarious.”  
“Why thank you, Nurse.”  
Nursey flips him off as he disappears into his dorm, and Will grins. 

The next morning, Will gets a text from Nursey.  
"Bro come with me to Annies im going on a coffee run for Shitty and Lardo," it says.  
Will groans, annoyance prickling his skin, but he agrees anyway, texting back, "You woke me up u dick, but fine, its not like i can sleep now anyway." Nursey shows up at his dorm a couple minutes later looking tired and queasy.  
“What the hell happened to you?” Will asks, locking his door behind him. Nursey shrugs. “Nothing?”  
“You look like shit, Nurse.”  
“Right back at ya,” Nursey grins, but his weak chirp is even further weakened by his attempt to sniffle at the same time.  
“Why don’t you just stay home? I’ll go on the fucking coffee run myself,” Will offers, frowning a little when he hears concern creeping its way into his voice.  
Nursey pauses for a second, and Will gets ready to force him back into bed, but he's too sick to really argue at this point, and agrees.  
“I guess I could use a little more sleep…” Nursey says, trailing off to raise an eyebrow at Will. “Do you care about me, Dex?” he asks in mock surprise.  
Will feels a blush rising to his cheeks and glares. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Brought you your coffee,” Will says, handing Nursey a paper cup filled with a complicated concoction that Will had had way too much trouble trying to pronounce when ordering it at Annie's. Nursey takes it and cradles it in his hands, looking miserable and frail, huddled on his bed. Will sighs, pulling his laptop out of his bag and swiveling around so he can work at Nursey’s desk.  
“This is because you spent all Friday night out last week in nothing but that stupid excuse for a sweater,” Will scolds, his back to Nursey.  
“What?”  
“I told you to wear a fucking jacket you dipshit.”  
“Wait hold on. You didn’t give me a ride home when I asked. I might not be sick right now if I didn't have to walk like two miles in the cold,” Nursey argues halfheartedly.  
Will frowns, “It was 4 o’clock in the fucking morning. I would have fallen asleep at the wheel. Would you rather be healthy and dead than sick and alive?”  
“Good point. You are a shitty driver even when you’re fully awake.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Hey Dex? Dex.”  
“What?”  
“Wanna be my date for winter screw?” Nursey asks, and Will freezes. He doesn’t trust himself to turn around because he knows his face is burning bright red and he can’t bear to give Nursey the satisfaction of seeing it. He swallows and pushes out a response, but his voice is crackly and awkward as he attempts to lightly layer in his sarcasm. “Ha ha, very funny.”  
“Why thank you, Poindexter.”  
Will flips him off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tweet from Bitty where he goes to check up on Nursey because Dex thinks he's sick, and Dex is "legit. furious at Nursey for not taking care of himself."  
> Tried to include some parallels there too, in case y'all noticed. *I'm smart, guys. I swear*
> 
> I know this isn't like the most emotional or shippiest thing in the world, but I really wanted to capture their dynamic platonically as well, and have the romantic aspect be a little more subtle.
> 
> Yup.


End file.
